What Happens in Manhattan
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Zach and Cammie meet on a mission in Manhattan. The bicker, they make up, he smirks, she groans. But at the end of the day, they are more together than ever. Pure Zammie. THREE-SHOT.
1. Zach Makes an Entrance

This is a three shot, hope you like it, it's pure Zammie.

* * *

**Together**

Zach Makes an Entrance

The world was black.

No, I wasn't being captured by evil terrorists I was just on a helicopter, blindfolded, making my way to our Cove-Ops test location. I wondered what we would be doing today. Would we be disabling a bomb that could kill everyone in the US? Would we be sneaking into department stores and stealing stuff? And…would we be meeting the Blackthorne Boys again? The questions were endless in my mind.

I leaned left, and I was hit with a burst of Chanel No.19. Macey. She would be joining us for this test. Approximately 1 hour and 46 minutes later, the helicopter began to descend. Soon after, I heard Mr. Solomon telling us to take off our blindfolds. When I did, I was momentarily blinded by the sudden lights. We began to climb out of the helicopter, and into a dark, lonely alley.

"Where are we?" Tina asked, sounding confused.

"We're in New York City," a deep voice told us, and it wasn't Mr. Solomon's voice. In na instant, all the Gallagher girls were in a defensive stance, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. There was a rustling sound, and three dark figures dropped down from the walls of a rundown building. They advanced towards us, and the same deep, velvety voice said,

"Excited to see me, Gallagher Girl?"

Zach. He was here. What was he doing here? Yes, I will admit that I had been thinking about him a lot. But did he really have to appear like that, scaring us? And did he really have to be smirking at me?

"Really Zach. Do you have to be annoying?" I asked him, avoiding his question.

"Well, yes. Yes, I do," he told me, in a cocky tone, his smirk growing wider.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop being a jerk, but I was stopped by Mr. Solomon.

"Yes, I see you all remember each other. You are taking your midterms together. Stop smirking at Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode, and pay attention. Now, the mission objective is this: you will pair up, and be assigned to tail one person. That person will be passing an object to another person, and you will have t find out exactly what the object is. If you have been caught, you will not be tagged, but tailed. If you make it back to the Empire State Building by 1730 hours(5:30), with no tail, your object found out, you will have accomplished the mission," Mr. Solomon explained.

It seemed pretty simple, but then I remembered that the simplest things are the hardest.

"This mission will be testing your tailing, counter-surveillance, observation, and cooperation skills. Now, choose your partners, ladies…and gentlemen. Ms. Sutton and Mr. Anderson, follow me."

I turned to my friends, and saw Bex being charmed by Grant. She was doing that hair flipping thing again. So I shrugged and turned to Macey. But she left, while winking at me and glancing towards Zach.

"You'll thank me later," she said, and grabbed Kim's arm. I stood there, glaring at Macey, when Zach sauntered up to me.

"So…Gallagher Girl. You're my partner," he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic," I muttered, sarcastically, and he grinned.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, you know you missed me," he teased, and winked at me.

Oh my god. Zach just winked at me.

"Sure I did," I said, sarcastically, but kinda meaning it as well.

"I missed you," Zach muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked him, not sure if I had heard him correctly. But good old Mr. Solomon just had to interrupt. He handed us a large picture.

"That's the man you will be tailing. Get going."

Everyone started to move, eager to complete the mission. Bex passed me, and I could have sworn I heard her say "rematch".

"Well, Gallagher Girl, let's get going, you don't want to fail, do you?"

I sighed internally and followed Zach, hoping that I would find the strength to endure this annoying, cocky, mysterious-but totally hot-guy.

But it's not like I'm disappointed.

Because I'm so not.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Zach Annoys Cammie

So…Next chapter…

* * *

Zach Annoys Cammie

"So, Gallagher Girl, what have you been doing while I wasn't around? I'm kinda disappointed, why didn't you sneak out to see me?"

"Why would I sneak out to see you, Zach?"

"I thought it was some sort of ritual you have with your boyfriends."

"Just shut up and keep tailing the guy."

"Just asking, no need to get all touchy."

Seriously, this guy was driving me insane. Remind me what I ever saw in him? Right, that wavy brown hair, and…those brown hair…and those arms.

'Ahem, well, um, we should try and get closer," I said, my face burning up.

I immediately started blending into the crowd. There was a lot of pedestrian traffic, today, it was good for the tailing, bad for catching the brush pass. I saw the man stop, and pretended to look in a boutique that I would never enter. On the glass reflection, I saw him casually glancing around, and heading into Bloomingdale's. I slinked in after him, keeping an eye on Zach to see that he followed. He did, but he was searching frantically for something. I frowned, what was he doing? I crept up behind him and hissed in his ear,

"What are you DOING? You'll give us away!"

Zach whirled around and his face looked relieved. He ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said you're a pavement artist. I couldn't find you for a moment."

The girl in me might have heard that as an insult, but the spy in me heard that as a compliment. So, naturally, I blushed and muttered,

"Come on, we'll lose him."

Zach followed me without a word, for once. We followed the man through the store, stopping at times to appear like normal teenagers on a…date??

At one point, we were pretending to look at headbands, when the man turned our way. Zach immediately put a navy blue headband on my head.

"Looks goode, Gallagher Girl," he told me, his green eyes twinkling.

"I like it," I said back, smiling.

Shoot, he's getting away. I hurried after the guy we were tailing, abandoning Zach. A few seconds later, he came sprinting after me, back out onto the street.

"Hey, wait for me," he said, in a playful tone.

"Shh. I think he's brush passing."

I was right. Zach and I watched as "the guy" and another dude in a blue jacket came from opposite directions. Their hands brushed for a split second, and I saw a shiny object being exchanged. Without telling me, Zach slinked up to the guy in blue and bumped into him, knocking the object out of his hand. I hurried after him, and picked up the object. It was a gold pin, with the letter 'S' on it.

"I'm sorry, he can be SO clumsy," I said in a sweet tone, handing the man his pin.

"It's fine," he said, and walked off.

Zach put a hand on his heart.

"Me, clumsy? I'm hurt," he said, in mock sadness.

I rolled my eyes and told him,

"The mission's not over yet, Blackthorne Boy. Let's get to the Empire State Building."

***

"It's THAT way."

"No, it's THIS way."

"You are SO annoying, Zach!"

"Why, thank you!"

"Argh!"

I stormed off, pissed. How did he manage to be SO annoying, yet make my heart beat like _this_? He wasn't healthy.

Yet, I needed him, like a drug.

***

Zach and I performed numerous counter-surveillanve techniques, and we made it to the Empire State Building with 2 minutes left. But I couldn't be sure. We all know what had happened the last time I had tried to get rid of a tail. I glanced at Zach. He was leaning against the wall in his black jacket, jeans and white T-shirt, radiating pure smugness.

At exactly 5:30 PM, Solomon stepped out of the shadows and into our sight.

"Congratulation, Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan. I'm…not pleased to say that you are the only pair to have accomplished the mission…if you know what the object is."

"A gold pin of the letter S," Zach and I said simultaneously.

Solomon's mouth twitched

"I see you are well coordinated."

I glared at him.

"What about the others?" Zach spoke up.

"All being tailed. Well, Grant is lying down, Bex knocked him out, And Macey…she's probably still shopping."

I snickered. Then I stopped myself. But I caught Zach's eye and we ended up bursting into laughter. Maybe Zach wasn't that annoying.

"So, all thanks to me, huh, Gallagher Girl?"

I take that back.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

If I get ten about _**7 more reviews**_, the last chapter will be up!


	3. They Make Up

They Make Up

After we had grabbed something to eat, we were given the night off. I would have been excited to spend time with Zach in New York City, but he was annoying the hell out of me.

"All right, meet me back here by 10:30." Solomon said, and disappeared. Macey immediately pranced off towards 5th Avenue. Glancing at my other lovesick friends, I sighed and followed Macey(I know, I can't believe it either). But Zach pulled me back before I could make my getaway.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you."

"Gallagher Girl, stay with me. Please," he told me, and in his emerald eyes, there was a serious look that made me say OK. Zach smiled and said,

"Don't you think, as long as we're here, we should go up to the top of the Empire State Building?"

Of course, I couldn't say no, it was my first time in New York.

And it didn't hurt that I was with Zach.

***

We stepped onto the observation deck. The air was chilly. I shivered a bit, and Zach took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I was engulfed in warmness, as I breathed in the musky scent, trying not to blush. But of course it was impossible not to. I mean, he had just done the single-sexiest thing a guy can do!

"Thanks…"I murmured, touched.

"Anytime," he said back, and he was smiling softly at me. I felt myself get lost in those warm green eyes. Then his expression altered.

"Sorry about being so annoying," he said, turning away.

"That's…part of what I like about you…maybe," I told him, and he laughed.

"I don't want to be like that. Not…with you. But you…scare me," he said.

"What? I scare you?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, not like that. I'm scared you'll…break down my walls. And you won't like what you see," Zach said, not looking me in the eyes.

I let that sink in, I thought about the many masks of Zachary Goode.

Cocky Zach. Annoying, but cute.

Strong Zach. So hot.

Sweet Zach. Irresistible.

Vulnerable Zach? Even more loveable.

I put a hand on his arm.

"I like you, Zach. And what you're scared of. Don't be."

Zach turned to face me, a slightly desperate look on his face. The next second, I was in his strong arms. Zach kissed the top of my head, and I closed my eyes.

After a few moments, Zach pulled away and said,

"Wait, I almost forgot." He reached into the jacket on my shoulders and pulled out the navy headband from before. He smiled, genuinely, and put it on my head, gently. Then he stepped back and examined me.

"You look perfect."

I blushed and tried to change the subject,

"When did you get this?"

"When you unceremoniously abandoned me. I thought you liked it, so I thought I'd get it for you."

I blushed again and pulled him back into my arms.

"Thanks…"

There were times when Zach was so sweet. Like now.

Zach and I moved closer to the edge of the observation deck, and saw the brilliant lights of Manhattan.

"The view is so beautiful," I said, mostly to myself.

"So are you."

I looked up to see Zach gazing down intently at me. I blushed and said,

"Are you going all cliché on me?"

Zach seemed to ponder about something. He took a strand of my hair in his fingers, and examined it.

"Well, while I'm at it…"

He dropped the strand of hair and moved his lips to my ear.

"You're a great kisser."

Then Zach's perfect mouth was on mine, He gripped my waist, holding me tight, I pressed myself into him, and he started moving his lips on mine, I molded myself to him, and for a while, it was so easy to imagine that Zach and I were the only two people on this planet.

Much less this observation deck.

***

Zach and I stared up at the stars. We couldn't see them well, because of the air pollution, but there were two twinkling stars, glowing brightly side by side. We gazed up at them, with Zach's arm wound around my waist. Those stars would always shine next to each other for millenniums. As I thought about how they would always be together, I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be bad at all if Zach and I could be like that.

Glowing brightly, forever.

Together.

* * *

PLEASE **REVIEW**!!!!!

Make my day!


End file.
